Things forgotten
by UnicellularKittyAlice
Summary: AU. Alice/Bella Bella is a vampire whom isn't sure who she is. Upon her turning, she lost her memory of everything. Including Alice's departure in the woods. Now it's 50 years later and she winds up back in Forks. Will seeing Alice and the Cullen's again help her find herself and regain things forgotten? Rated M just in case.


I had this idea and I just had to type it before I forgot. Tell me if I should go through with it.

* * *

BELLA

It was only when I stared into the eyes of my own reflection did I wonder who I was. Sadly, I was unable to answer. I honestly don't know who I am. Just yesterday I was a Giraffe. Though I'm not tall, I thought of myself as such. Why though? I havent the slightest clue myself. All I know is that I'm not who I was yesterday. I was a bit sad to no longer be a Giraffe. But, perhaps, I am one again today. No, maybe I'm a deer. Or is the correct term doe, seeing as I'm female? I'm unsure, but I'm quite certain I am. My eyes do seem bigger. The red of my irises never failed to astonish me. As red as a rose they were, but they lacked a roses beauty. They contrasted with the pale of my skin, yet went well with the red undertones of my brown locks. Strange.

"Isabella, Aro would like to see you."

I turn to the musical, child-like voice of my companion, Jane. Sweet Jane, forever stuck in her 12-13 year old state. Strange, she looks like a child but isn't. I could say I learned that the hard way, but I didn't. Unfortunately, her gift doesn't work on me. I say unfortunately because I wanted to see why many of the guard fear her. In my eyes she's a sweetheart, she and her brother, Alec.

I keep my eyes trained on Jane's billowing cloak, studying it's movements as it flowed behind her form, as we strode down the endless halls of the Volturi castle. Despite living...? No, it wouldn't be called living, technically I'm not alive, so I suppose the right word is occupying; or maybe it's staying. Despite _staying _at the Volturi castle for close to 50 years, I always seem to get lost. There's always a hidden pathway, or an open bookcase that led to unseen stairs. Curious isn't it? Why would one place need such uncounted numbers of hidden passageways? But, I suppose without them this shan't be a castle.

We stopped in front of the huge oak doors that lead to the throne room. Our place of feeding, and where Aro, Marcus, and Caius stayed. Not stayed but well, _stayed_. As in _stay boy, good dog. _Jane knocked softly on the door, perhaps she was afraid to knock harder in fear that she'd break the door. I'm sure they heard it though because the doors swing open, it's hinges creaking slightly. And there in all their glory, where the powerful, and, dare I say it, old, trio. Caius on the left, Marcus on the right, and Aro in the middle of course. I still didn't understand why he sat in the middle. He seemed a bit, off. We bowed, not them, Jane and I did. A whispered. "Master." Falling, past our lips.

Aro looks to me and smiles a creepy smile.

His creepy smile spread impossibly wider as he stood. "Ah, Isabella!"

He walked, well more like _glided_, towards me and pulled me into a hug. You would've thought I'd have gotten used to Aro's touchy feelydness by now. But, every time he'd touch me I'd just freeze up; As I was now. It just didn't feel right. He gave me very bad vibes. Thankfully, Marcus came to my rescue. He honestly is my favorite of the three. Second being Caius, and last, and most definitely least was, of course, Aro himself. "Alright, brother, let the girl go."

He let go, finally, and went back to his throne. Creepy smile still plastered on his incredibly pale face. And I understand that I shouldn't be one too talk about being pale, seeing as I'm just as pale; but Aro, along with the other two, have this underlining of paper like skin. It looked almost fragile, like a really old person, that looks like they're about to wither away to bones on the very spot. But, I knew that to be impossible seeing as they were virtually indestructible. As was I, but not as durable as they were; it'd probably take a lot of force to even try to dismember either of them, whereas I could be dismembered by anyone, at any moment. Which, now that I thought about it, was actually quite terrifying to think about.

"-sabella."

I look up and blink, confused. I honestly hadn't heard a word he'd just said. "Sorry, master Aro, may you repeat that one more time?"

Aro chuckled, nodding. "I said, you have a new mission"

My ears instantly perk up and I straighten up. I put my hands behind my back and look into Aro's red orbs. "What do I need to do, master?"

He leans forward, his head in his hands as his eyes bored into mine, making me quite uncomfortable if I were to be completely honest. Actually everything about Aro made me uncomfortable. "We have been informed that there's a pack of werewolves in Forks, Washington."

I furrow my eyebrows, confused one again. "Werewolves? I thought they'd been extinguished?"

Caius snarls, "So did we, apparently we' some."

I nod, and look back to Aro, whose creepy smile is back in place. "We aren't quite sure if they are, in fact, werewolves. Which is why we need you to go down there and analyze the situation." His smile widens more, I'd that's even possible. "If they are, you are to destroy them." I grimace, but he doesn't seem to notice, as he continues on, "Also, you can stay down in Forks for awhile, think of it as a vacation."

I thanks, and am about to leave when Aro's voice stops me. "Oh, and Isabella?"

I turn to face him, wondering what he'd forgotten to tell me. "Yes, master?"

"I almost forgot to tell you; there's also a close friend of mine in Forks." He flashes me another one of his signature creep smiles, "He and his...family occupy that area, so don't be alarmed if you run into any of our kind."

I frown, if there's a coven down there, why can't they see if there are any werewolves around? But, I don't voice my confusion. "What's his name?

"Carlisle Cullen."

Why does that name sound awful familiar?


End file.
